The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and in particular to eyeglasses which can be assembled to meet a person's individual needs for seeing and wearing comfort.
There are known devices currently on the market which are merely two magnifying glasses held in front of a person's eyes by a standard eyeglass frame. Such devices enjoy increasing popularity, especially with older people, who often have trouble seeing small objects or fine print.
However, the vision in a person's eyes can often be quite different. Therefore, a need exists to provide reading glasses which can be tailored to meet a person's individual requirements. Also, the spacing between a person's eyes differs among people. Therefore, a need exists for reading glasses which can accommodate the variety of eye spacing distances that exist in people. Furthermore, since the shape of a person's nose also varies from one person to another, a need exists to provide a comfortable nose piece for eyeglasses to enable the glasses to be comfortably worn for extended periods of time.
The known devices that are available on the market do offer a person the ability to generally improve vision. However, these known eyeglasses do not consider the difference in vision between a person's eyes, the variability in spacing between people's eyes, and the difference in the shapes of people's noses. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide eyeglasses which can be tailored to meet a person's individual vision requirements while being comfortable to wear for extended periods of time.